So Rough So Firm
by WilliamStorys
Summary: Dick and Jason


July and August are the hottest months in New York State.

Mosquitoes flock edgy in Central Park, buzzing without streetlights, but people here are happy to get into the dark paradise. Bang! An iron galvanized streetlamp suddenly went out, and a contemptuous smile came from the darkness. In the shadowof, a spark sprang out of the darkness, lighting up a pair of iron-blue eyes, lit a thin cigarette. A young man with short blonde hair circled his purple-eyed companion and scolded: "Get rid of the lamp, call the mosquito to suck you dry first?" "Mosquitoes do pounce from the darkness of all directions, suck their flesh and blood, and they're going to be hot.

Wally's one-sided platinum earrings swayed as he fanted the wind, shimmering with smoke.m. "A boyfriend's from me?" The iron-blue eyes squinted and smiled faintly.

Wally rarely did not speak, bowed his head and touched his left ear, some harm. "Can You borrow a fire?" A tall young man pushed away from the other side of the woods, his shoulder staggered the branch, pushing away a cigarette in his hand. The iron-blue eyes looked at the man, the thin lips on the pipe, the jaw before the cigarette butt stomps on the eyes. Click, another spark sprang into the darkness, into the two men's gaze at each other's pupils, lit another smoke. "Dick! "Wally's eyes open with surprise, a little implausible.

Roy grabbed his collar and made an eye and smiled vaguely. "Can you get out?"

" "Of course!

" The young man spits out the white smoke, stares through the mist at the smiling Dick, holding the flat and thin shoulder, and Dick leans his head on his shoulder. "Do you know 'swan'?" Dick suddenly looked up and asked, and the youth looked at him and shook his head. Dick's mouth corner again scornfully ticked, laughing chest trembling, itching the young man's heart. The youth read out the taunts in his laughter, bowed his head in shame, and left a kiss in the corner of his eye. The wind was like a heat wave at night, and on the light boxes of the Swan Inn at the intersection of Cross Street, the glue melted into a stall of black mud. In the closed corridors, young people can smell the shampoo of prostitutes mixed with the smell of poor-quality tobacco. Beige white wallpaper yellow curls, in the corner of the dark some moldy spots, side, here is a lot of people like him in the lonely night hideout, during the day they entered the crowd, but and mice have something in common. The young man followed Dick and saw him clutching the key rope with the number plate, inserting it into the keyhole, turning it gently, pushing the door in.

How many times have it come to be so skilled? "Do you know the rules?" As the youth followed into the room, Dick was rolling half of his cigarette into the ashtray on the bedside table. The youth shook his head and walked into Dick's touch of the bed and sat down. "Well, you're not coming to Festival 1, are you?" Dick's eyes rested on the cigarette butts in the young man's hands. The youth raised his hand in the ashtray to dust off the soot, hesitated for a moment, or ran the smoke out. He remembers Dick had just been smoking in the park, and now he was so close to him that he could smell the smoke that was blowing around Dick, but the smell was not exciting and had a faint aroma.

He couldn't help licking Dick's lips, and Dick kissed back deeply, and the youth held his shoulder, and felt a pair of hands on his waist. "What's this smell?" "Take back the tongue, and the youth smashes the mouth, " sugar?

" Dick slyly pulled out a blue cigarette box with a sly smile, pointing to the red-bottomed circular logo above it: "Smell."

"The youth took the cigarette box, carefully see the words above, only to find that it is LUCKY STRIKE2, a fine sniff, there is indeed a unique fragrance. "Lady cigarettes?"

" Dick picked up his eyebrows, unbuttoned his dark shirt, and said, "I don't like smoking." The young man touched his tight chest muscles and smiled rarely: "But you're so good at men."

" Dick grabbed his collar and smiled proudly: "I just want to know how boring the barracks are, in order to put a soldier - sneak out to find a man to let the fire." "He stroked the thick arm of the young man, "This hand must have touched a lot of guns.

" "What's your name?" "The youth raised his face again and twisted a Dick's nipple viciously. Dick bit him on the chin in revenge. "My name is Dick, " Dick said, "and what about you?

" "Jason.

"The young man frowned with pain. The electric fan of the ceiling squeaks. Dick stared at the dark green blades in the hat mirror, trying to ignore the twisting figure under his body, and Dick stared angrily at the fluttering eyes until Jason made a deep top, and he immediately opened his eyes and stared at Hims. Jason saw his angry eyes and suddenly smiled with satisfaction.

The fool just wanted to complain a few words and then the back-to-back tops dried back to the hard-to-hold debauchery. Although the window was open, the room was still very hot, Jason's body a thin layer of sweat, tightened the lower abdomen to touch is a hand of water stains, Jason saw Dick caresss his own erotic appearance, laughing out of the tiger's teeth. Dick sensed his smile and unconsciously touched his face.

Jason's face was red, touched like a fire, and the red scent even flew into the corners of his eyes, and the cobalt-blue eyes were deeper. "You don't make a flat head and look good."

Dick's finger slipped on Jason's dry lip. "The sergeant demands that ... Have you seen The Blue Bridge? ""I'm not Langmara 3. Dick laughed and trembled, tickling Jason. His soft, tight inner wall gives Jason a sense of pleasure - it's very different, Dick is not a nurse, he's not a journalist, he's a man like himself, they're wrong in society, and the merciful God won't forgive them. Dick had been begging to caress his penis, but Jason didn't, saying it was just a mistake. But he couldn't control himself and not immerse himself in it, not imagining how his penis could get into Dick's lewd ass.

He can even imagine what Dick's orgasm looks like. "Ah, tap... I, wow, is almost there. Dick's moaning flowed unstoppably from the seams of his teeth, his brows crumpled, as if suffering greatly, his lips quivering, and as if he had stepped into heaven. Jason's finger touches Dick's fingertips in the dark, pulling him up to his stand-up penis, and squirming as he moves in and out. "Ah... Good... Ah, Jason, Jason!

Dick trembled up his chest, white semen splashed out, his body in a moment of squeezing, burst, in the dark, like a brilliant blue flame, in Jason's eyes into a warm turbulence, wrapped him in the dark to escape all the shackles imposed. Heavy breathing awakened the sense of confusion, Jason lying on the quilt, back to find Dick naked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He raised his eyes tiredly, with a red face, and looked at Jason. The light in the blue eyes is full of beds.

Jason raised his hand and patted him on the back. "I bought a bag for the night, and you can sleep here.

" "Well. "


End file.
